Secret of Ishtars
by Sahrotaar
Summary: Incest, uuuh so perverted.


**Okay. Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON. INCEST!**

It was pitch-dark. Marik opened his eyes. It was still dark but he could see at least something. The bed of the hotel room wasn't the most comfortable but it still was better than nothing. Marik closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Marik suddenly woke up by a loud scream, his own scream. Someone hugged him and started to pat his head. _"Shh, It's okay Marik. You saw a nightmare again,"_ his sister Ishizu whispered with gentle voice as she patted his back this time. Even though he hated his carvings it always made him feel calmer when someone treated it with gentle hands. Marik looked his sister and leaned on her making Ishizu hold him tighter. _"Maybe I should stay here with you,"_ Ishizu stated while she loosened her grip from Marik and walked to the fridge to get some orange juice. She walked back to the bed and handed the juice to Marik, _"Drink this, it will make you feel better."_ Marik couldn't say no to her sister. Orange juice was his favourite, the taste of it would always make him feel fresh and light. Marik gave the empty glass back to Ishizu and layed down on his back. _"Now brother, get some sleep. We need to help Yugi tomorrow,"_ Ishizu said while she put a blanket on Marik. Next she climbed in the bed and took her part of the blanket.

Marik woke up again. He listened how his sister breathed, it sounded heavenly. It was long since Marik had slept with anyone. He was used to be alone when he controlled the rare hunters. The presence of her sister made him feel different, safe. Marik crossed his hands behind his head and watched the sealing of the room. It was calming, brown he believed. He watched it a while until he decided to do something. He turned on his side and wrapped his hand against his sisters waist. He heard a little uttering but nothing else. Marik stayed in that position for a while but soon he started to get closer. It was like something told him to do it, his blood was boiling and every sense in his body encouraged him to continue.

Marik started to kiss his sisters neck and pulled her closer with his arm. Ishizu opened her eyes and was horrified when she realized what was going on. She turned her face towards Marik and opened her mouth, _"Marik stop! What are you doing? Stop now!"_ Marik did what she ordered and stopped. _"Ishizu, my dear sister, I want you so badly,"_ Marik said as he looked his sister with his bright violet eyes. _"No, Marik we're siblings! That would be unsuitable!"_ Ishizu raised her voice a bit. _"Hmh, you know that our ancestors in the Ancient Egypt used to marry only their siblings to keep the bloodline pure?"_ Marik said as he got closer to Ishizu, _"Besides we're only gonna have some fun. You know when I got out of our prison I explored the world. There's a way to have some fun without those nasty consequences."_

Marik rose up from the bed a bit and reached to his jacked that was laying on the chair near the bed. He took something from the pocket and crawled back at his place close to Ishizu. He looked Ishizu with proud eyes and raised his hand that was holding this mysterious item: _"Guess what it is?"_ Marik said with eager voice, _"a condom!" "Ma-ma-Marik..."_ Ishizu had no words. _"Enough with the talking. I want to fuck you,"_ Marik started to kiss Ishizu even though she resisted a bit. Marik noticed that and looked her with his puppy eyes. Ishizu stared back amusement in her eyes. Ishizu couldn't resist anymore, she started to feel the same boiling in her blood that his brother felt. She started to kiss him. It was clear that his brother wasn't very experienced yet. No wonder, he was only 16 but Ishizu was 20 and experienced.

 _"It's your first time?"_ Ishizu whispered. Marik looked like his dignity was stolen. He answered shyly looking away from her sister: _"Yes, my first." "Don't worry I will teach you. Now start kissing my body while you undress me,"_ Ishizu demanded with strong but gentle voice. Marik did as he was told and started to kiss her neck leaving wet marks on her thin skin. Then he started to get lower but didn't quite figure out how to get the dress off. Ishizu realized the situation and helped him a little bit by undressing the straps on her shoulder. Marik started to pull the dress down gently. While he was kissing Ishizus chest he slipped his hand under her back and lifted it a bit to slide the dress off. He stopped and got up on his knees. He pulled the dress off and watched eyes full off lust how his naked sister laid there like a cake on a plate.

 _"Well, are you just going to stare me?"_ Ishizu asked teasingly. Marik swallowed and leaned forward. Hes cheeks were so red that Ishizu had to hold her laugh. First he was so dominant but now it looked like he had no clue what he wanted or had to do. Ishizu decided to surprise his brother and she started to bite his neck. Marik let out a small cry and tried to rise up but Ishizu didn't let him. Mariks cry turned into moan and Ishizu started sucking his neck leaving wet and hot trails of saliva. Ishizu felt how something in Mariks pants started to bulge. Ishizu gave a gentle push and rolled on top of his brother. _"Well well, someone looks like he's ready for some action."_ Ishizu rubbed Mariks parts through his boxers making him squirm. _"Marik, you're very sensitive,"_ Ishizu said as she pulled his boxers off. _"B-be careful,"_ Marik said with shaky voice. He started to get a bit restless when he realized what his sister was going to do. Ishizu grabbed his dick gently and started to move his foreskin up and down making him to whimper. _"You have quite tight foreskin. It takes a while to get it down. Does it hurt?"_ Ishizu asked worried. Marik looked a bit uncomfortable: _"It does hurt a bit, It's quite tight you know."_

Ishizu tapped him on his chest and walked to her bag. Marik looked confused since he had no idea what was going to happen. She came back with a tube. _"This will make it a little bit easier for us,"_ she convinced while she poured the liquid on Mariks dick. Ishizu started to rub again making Marik grab the sheets. Finally she managed to get his foreskin down. _"Uaah!"_ Marik grinned as his foreskin stretched more than it usually did. Ishizu didn't mind that, instead she started to lick the tip his dick making Mariks face twist in pleasure. She put his whole dick in her mouth and started gentle sucking. Marik was nearly coming when she suddenly stopped. Marik lifted his eyebrows and asked as nearly offended: _"Why did you stop?"_

Ishizu stared him with cunning eyes, _"Because, it's your turn to please me."_ Ishizu layed down next to his brother and opened her legs. Marik rose up and looked lustfully between her legs. He came closer with his erected dick, ready for action. _"No, not yet love. First you need to make me wet so start licking,"_ Ishizu said and looked him with shining eyes. Again Marik looked a bit confused but soon he leaned down and started to lick her genitals. He dig his tongue deep in her lips and then he teased her with licking her clitoris wildly. His tongue wasn't as wild as his evil half had but wild enough to make Ishizu shiver. After a while he tasted something sweet and saw how his sisters pussy was starting to get wet. _"Marik, that felt so good keep going on,"_ Ishizu begged. Marik continued licking her and suddenly he had an idea to push his finger in her. He moved it up and down slowly. _"Aah, good boy Marik. Add another finger in,"_ Ishizu instructed him. Marik raised his head a bit and grinned to her sister while he took his finger out and licked his lips that were covered with Ishizus liquids. Now he pushed two fingers in making his sister to moan louder than before. He moved his fingers faster and sucked her pussy with intense eager. Ishizu grabbed his hair with her right hand and massaged her breasts with her left hand: _"Uuuuh, Mariiik! I'm almost coming!"_ Marik stopped his actions immediately. Ishizu stared at his brother with deadly gaze, _"Marik..." "I just followed you example,"_ Marik said with frisky face.

Ishizu jumped on his brother forcing him to lay on his back. _"You wanna do it with the condom or without?"_ Ishizu asked. Marik was silent for a moment as he remembered his new toy, _"I-I don't know."_ Ishizu gave him a long kiss and got closer to him. _"You can try it later. I'll make sure that there's no after consequences and anyway, you'll enjoy this more without condom,"_ Ishizu whispered to his ear as she was ready to kiss him again. This time as she was kissing him, she grabbed his dick and inserted it on her entrance. She moved her hips down making Mariks member get all the way in. Marik moaned loudly inside Ishizus mouth. Ishizu started to move faster, up and down. She lifted her head and started to moan out loud. She improved her position and started to move even harder, _"Mmmh that's the spot!"_ Marik felt how his sisters pussy throbbed against his cock making him almost mad, he wanted to take the lead now.

Marik jumped up making him to be on the top now. He knew what to do but he wanted to make sure that his sister was still fine after his unexpected move: _"Hey, you're ready?" "Continue!"_ Ishizu begged. Marik started with slow thrusts, sped up, slowed again and sped up making Ishizu grab the sheets as his brother showed his love to her. Ishizu locked her legs on Mariks waste allowing him to get even deeper inside her. Her body started to get shaky and hot. _"Marik, Marik, Marik...ahhahh."_ Marik liked that very much and started to speed up and fuck her sister as hard as he could. The sound of their genitals hitting each others made him even hornier. Ishizu grabbed her brothers back as she climaxed. Her movement forced Marik to get so close to her that he could feel her fast heartbeat. Marik grabbed his sisters hair and pulled it gently as Ishizu did the same thing to him. _"Can I continue?"_ Marik asked while he was still thrusting with slow and gentle movements. _"I can handle it. Just keep...ah...going... until you're satisfied."_ Marik didn't hesitate at all, instead he started to fuck her as fast as he could going almost out and then deep inside her juicy cunt. Ishizu started to moan as she was about to have another orgasm again. Marik kissed her roughly and moved his tongue inside her mouth. Ishizu answered to his call and rubbed her tongue against him. Marik started to let out some deep moans that were smothered with Ishizus fierce kisses.

Tears started to run down Mariks cheeks as he was so close to climax. Ishizu moved her hips doubling her brothers pleasure. Marik dropped his head down, separating his and Ishizus lips. He leaned his head against Ishizus chest as he kept thrusting his throbbing dick in and out. Soon he felt how Ishizus hand pulled his white hair harder than before, she was climaxing again. Her pussy tightened up and she moaned loudly from the pleasure that his brother managed to give her. Ishizu felt how Mariks breath fastened up and shortened as he was right on the edge. _"Nggh, I'm...ahhh...coming,"_ Marik said as he lifted his head. Ishizu saw her chance and quickly pressed her lips against Mariks as she pulled his head closer to her with her right hand. With her left hand she gently petted Mariks back. She could clearly feel those deep carvings that their father made to Marik...

Finally Marik climaxed. He was filled with pleasure that he hadn't felt before. Mariks moans were covered as Ishizu did her magic with her tongue. Ishizu felt how his brothers semen started to fill her vagina. Soon Malik collapsed on Ishizu and started to tremble wildly. Even though his body was still full of pleasure, he realized that it would be highly uncomfortable for his sister to be crushed under him so he lifted himself up a little bit and pulled his member out of Ishizus pussy. Then he rolled on his back and kept trembling. _"Marik, are you okay?"_ Ishizu asked with worried tone in her voice as she put her hand on his cheek. _"Mmmh...yes. Just a bit tired"_ Marik said as he smiled.

After the wild moment they exchanged kisses and cuddled before both of them fell asleep under the sheets. Ishizu rested her head against Mariks chest as Mariks hands were wrapped around her. After all, the hotel bed wasn't that bad. In the morning they would help their dear friend Yugi.


End file.
